


Will you be alright with sister Bernadette?

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the Midwife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sister Bernadette and doctor turner have a conversation that changes everything.</p><p>There's a little bit of arguing in this chapter, but they will kiss and make up In chapter 9 :)</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. It's just a graze..

"Will you be alright now,timothy?"  
Sister Bernadette asked as she finishes wrapping a bandage around his arm. "Yes, thank you sister" he smiled. "I've got to go back to school now, we're doing science" he walked our of the clinic and sister Bernadette went back to attending to her patients. 

The end of clinic soon came, mothers and nurses left until only sister Bernadette, doctor turner and trixie were left. "We get busier every clinic!" Sighed trixie pulling her coat over her shoulders. "Are you staying to clean up or coming back now?" Asked trixie turning to the nun. "I'd better clean these up first." She turned to the chairs and began to stack then while trixie left. Sister Bernadette finished stacking the chairs and turned to see the doctor hunched over in his chair doing paper work. "Can I get you anything, doctor? He looked up to see sister Bernadette smiling at her. She looked beautiful he thought as she looked at him. "No, thanks you sister. I'm just trying to finish all this paper work". He said after he realised he was staring at her. She turned to walk towards the kitchen when she heard him call her. "Sister, I forgot to say thank you for looking after timothy. I wasn't very sympathetic with him." He frowned slightly. "It's fine, doctor. You were busy I'm sure timothy understands." She smiled trying to comfort him. "Things would be so much easier if grace was.." He stopped unable to complete his sentence. "Timothy knows that your work is important. When I was a child and my father was busy I wouldn't be mad because I knew that his work was important and that he loved me no matter what." She smiled at a childhood memory she relished. "Thank you sister." He stood to make his way out after saying good bye to the sister. Sister Bernadette looked out of the clinic kitchen and thought of the doctor and timothy. She had kept thinking about them a lot recently, all though she just put it down to wanting to help the two of them.


	2. Friendship or more?

Sister Bernadette watched as doctor turner sat in the clinic kitchen, his head down and his eyes hooded from lack of sleep. She entered the kitchen to wash the tea cups left by expecting mothers while they waited. He didn't hear her enter as he sighed loudly to himself. "Is all well, doctor?" She asked as he sat up in shock. "Sorry sister I didn't hear you come in come in. I had a lot of paperwork to do last night and it took longer than I expected." He said slight frown on his face. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he worked so hard and never seemed to get a reward. She turned to the sink to wash the cups. She accidentally dropped a cup into the sink smashing it to pieces. She pulled her hand back quickly. She looked at the palm of her hand where blood began to appear. The doctor looked up quickly hearing the smashing and walked over the help her. He approached her to see her looking down at her hand. "Here, let me help you." He smiled at her reaching out for her hand. After wiping the blood away he carefully plucked a piece of the cup from her hand. Sister Bernadette just stood there, the doctor had never held her hand before. Her thoughts wandered until she stopped herself. He is just doing his job! She thought to herself. He looked up at the nun to see her smiling at him. He realised that he still had her hand and swiftly let go. "That should be okay now". He choked out quickly trying to cover his embarrassment. She looked so beautiful when she smiled, he thought to himself. Stop, you can't think of her like that she is a nun and will ways be one, he mentally slapped himself. Sister Bernadette quickly left the kitchen after Trixie called for assistance. The doctor watched as the nun left, she had been so kind to him and timothy, but sometimes he felt as if it was more than friendship he felt for her. He pushed that thought away and left the kitchen to see yet another mother to be.


	3. Stabbed

Sister Bernadette watched as doctor turner entered the clinic kitchen. Clinic had finished an hour ago, so she looked into the kitchen to see what he was doing. She looked through the door frame to see him rummaging in the curboards looking for something. "Is everything okay, doctor?" She questioned. He turned around and she didn't need an answer to her question when she saw blood at the top of his sleeve. "What happened?!" She asked sounding concerned as she approached him. " Mr smith had a fight I was attending to him when the other fighter came up behind be and stabbed me in the arm." He replied. Sister Bernadette quickly went to help him. "It's not a deep cut, I was just looking for something to clean it with, I don't want it to get infected." Sister Bernadette examined the wound. She knew it would be very painful, but as she examiners it the doctor didn't even flinch. "il clean it for you." She said walking towards the cupboard. "You don't have to do that, you've finished clinic don't let me keep you." He went to sit down at the table. "It's fine, you can't do it yourself anyway." She brought a chair from the table and say next to him. "This is likely to sting." She said while cleaning the wound. 

After the cut had been cleaned sister Bernadette bandaged it. "Thank you sister." Said the doctor who was now looking into the nuns eyes. "It's fine really doctor, I am a nurse after all. "I'm afraid your shirt will have to be thrown, the blood stains will never come out." She looked at his arm were there were dark red stains. The sister took a step forward and checked the bandages once more placing her hand on the doctor arm. She looked up at him, he was staing into her eyes. He slowly moved his hand to cup her cheek. She saw his face moving closer as if in slow motion. He finally met her lips and slowly began to kiss her. The nun was over whelmed she knew she should pull away but she didn't want to. She began to kiss him back as he deepened the kiss. They both pulled back at the same time. His hands were on her waist and her hands around the back of his neck. Her heart was pounding, that was her first kiss and it was perfect. The smile quickly faded from her face when she realised what she had done. He watched as a look of shock formed on her face. "I..I..have to go." She mumbled out in Shame. She quickly ran our of the hall. Doctor turners head was spinning. What had he done?! He knew that what he felt for her was beyond friendship. He had ruined any chance of friend ship. He put his jacket on and left the clinic. That night both sister Bernadette and doctor turner thought of that kiss and how everything between them had changed.


	4. impossible love

Doctor turner sat at the table in his sitting room with timothy opposite him. "What about this one dad?" Asked timothy pointing to a maths problem. "What do you think?" Asked his father not wanting to give him the answers. "126?" Said the boy hopefully. "Well done" smiled his father. Timothy got up and was about to walk to his room when he remembered the drawing. "Can you give this to sister Bernadette, it's for helping me with my arm. He handed his father a folded piece of paper and walked out of the room. The doctor opened the paper and was lost for words. There was a picture of sister Bernadette and timothy smiling together. He smiled the two people he cared most about smiling together. He wanted to give it to her but didn't know how. The last time he had seen her was when they kissed and he didn't think she would want to see him again. 

It was eight O clock the next day and doctor turner was on his way to a difficult birth. Sister Bernadette had called for help, so he knew it would be serious. He arrived at the house, as he got out of the car he could here the screams of the woman from the street. He knocked on the door and it was answered by Mr cole. "She in 'ere doc, she been screamin the street down." The doctor entered the room to find sister Bernadette seeing how dilated the woman was. She turned around to see the doctor. " eight centimetres dilated, the babies transverse. He saw worry on her face as she spoke. "She's been in labour 12 hours, she's already tired if she doesn't deliver soon.." He knew what could happen and took action.  
Mrs Coles screams were heard all along the street. After another two hours of agonising pain a baby girl was born. "I'm going to call her Sheagh after my gran smiled the woman. Sister. Bernadette was suddenly quiet. She hadn't heard that name since she has entered the order. "Can my husband come in now?" Asked mrs cole. "Of course" replied doctor leaving the room. 

Sister Bernadette and doctor turner left mrs and mr cole to fuss over there new baby. They stood Infront of the doctors car as he smoked. " I feel as if I should offer you one" said the doctor looking and Bernadette. He was trying to keep up the conversation to save their friendship. "Just a puff." She replied looking back at him. "Of this?" He asked in shock. "Just a wee one." He handed his cigerette over making hand contact for seconds. He watched as she took a drag oh his cigerette she handed in back aiming as there hands brushed again. "What make are those?" She asked gesturing to the cigerette in his hand. "Henley's" he brought the cigerette to his lips once more. "I used to love he Henley's. I used to steal some from my fathers desk when I was about 14" she giggled. He smiled, he loved her laugh it could make even the worst of days seem better. "It's a bueatifal name don't you think?" Asked doctor turner referring to the Coles baby. Sister Bernadette looked at the doctor in confusion. " the Coles baby" I've always liked scotish names." He explained. "My mother loved that name, she said she waited for baby girl so she could call her that." "You have a sister called Sheagh?" He asked. "No, I'm the youngest I have two older brothers." Doctor Turner looked at sister Bernadette realising what she had just told him. " so your name is.." "Yes" she interrupted him. "I haven't heard that name since I joined the order." She said sounding as if she might cry. She turned to her bike. "Il see you at clinic tomorrow" she smiled at him and peddled away. Doctor turner sat in his car thinking of sister Bernadette. In his mind she was becoming less and less sister Bernadette and more Shelagh the woman he was discovering behind the habit.


	5. Timothy drew this for you..

Doctor Turner sat in his car outside clinic. It was due to start soon, he knew he had to hi in, and he was determined to give sister Bernadette the drawing from timothy. Doctor turner entered the clinic to see nurses and nuns preparing for the day. He spotted sister Bernadette moving the screens around beds. She looked so beautiful when she was talking and smiling to the nurses he thought as he walked into the hall. "Finally here are we, doctor turner?" Said said sister Evangelina sarcastically. He smiled at the nun ignoring her comment on him being a little late. He walked over to get his white coat, he sighed realising there was a button missing. He had been meaning to fix it for weeks but something more important always over shadowed it. 

Soon pregnant women filled the hall as clinic began. He found it hard to concentrate when examining patients. He found himself looking at sister Bernadette every chance he had, when she was talking to patients or in the clinic kitchen. After examining his final patient he retreated to the kitchen. He sat at the table finally able to relax while drinking a cup of tea. He had closed his eyes slightly until he heard someone enter the kitchen. He opened his eyes to see sister Bernadette standing in the doorway. "Greetings, doctor" she smiled at him. It was then he remembered Timothy's drawing that was his his pocket. She walked over to the sink. "Sister, I forgot to give this to you yesterday, timothy said it was a thank you for helping him. Sister Bernadette turned around and took the piece of he was holding out. Doctor turner watched as she smiled looking at the drawing. "It's a brilliant drawing" she said looking at the doctor. "Yes, he loves art, he have it to be a week ago but it slipped my mind. Will you thank timothy for me?" She asked looking to the doctor. "Of course, he'll be pleased you like it." He grinned at her. She walked out of the kitchen to clean up with a huge smile on her face. She realised what she felt for the doctor as she was cleaning away. Every time she was with him or spoke to him she got butterfly's in her stomach and her heart fluttered. She was in love with doctor turner.


	6. We can't! Can we..

Sister Bernadette sat in nonnatus kitchen drinking a cup of tea. She looked out of the window to sea the rain falling from the grey clouds floating in the sky. All the nuns and midwives were either sleeping or on call leaving her alone with her thoughts. She sat daydreaming until she heard knocking at the front door. She opened the door to see the doctor standing getting soaked by the rain. "Doctor, come in." She moved into the hall way as the doctor followed coming in from the rain into the warmth of building. "Is there anything I can do for you,doctor?" Asked sister Bernadette. "I've just come to discuss what new equipment you need, the vicars wife said I should tell the board of your behalf." Explained the doctor. They walked into the kitchen to talk of things needed. After talking for ten minuets about new equipment the conversation strayed from its purposes. "Sister, I would like to apologise." He sighed and looked deep into the nuns eyes making her feel faint. "What for, doctor?" She knew what he was talking about, how could she not? She didn't want him to apologise she didn't feel he needed to. She knew it was wrong, she was a nun she couldn't think like that, but she wasn't just a nun. Beneath the habit Shelagh still existed, she had been hushed before but now she was more shelagh than sister Bernadette. "Sister, I know the other day when i injured my arm and I.." He looked into her eyes again a painful expression on his face. "I'm sorry!" His voice sounded as if he was about to burst into tears as he hid his face in his hand. He looked so angry with himself, she knew he blamed him self entirely but she had played a part also. He put his left hand down on the table as he rubbed his eyes with his right. Sister Bernadette didn't know what to do, she wanted to comfort him. To support him, but she knew what it may lead to. She finally came to a choice, she placed her hand over the one the doctor had put on the table. The doctors head imminently went to look as there hands entangled. Doctor turner entwined his fingers in between sister Bernadette's, his eyes fixed on their hands and they were linked together. He looked to the nuns face to see her smiling at him? He smiled every thing feeling perfect. Both sister Bernadette and doctor turner felt a growing urge to reach over and kiss each other, but the nuns and midwives were only down the hallway they couldn't, could they? Doctor turner moved closer and closer to sister Bernadette before his head reached over and his lips found her. They both stood up at the Same time as sister Bernadette walked into the sink behind her. Doctors turners hands roamed to her waist as sister Bernadette kept both hands on his strong chest, feeling his heart beat increasing each second they kissed. They gradually lightened the kiss until they stopped completely. Although they had stopped kissing their hands remains placed where they had been. They both smiled at each other. "Sister" sighed the doctor suddenly realised what they had done. "Your a nun, I should have pressured you, please forgive me."  
He begged feeling tears falling down his cheek. The nun took a step forward kissing the tear away from his face. The phone rang as doctor turner was about to kiss her again. "I have to go" she said while reluctantly moving her hands from his chest and exiting the room. Doctor turner sat back at the table. What were they doing? She was a nun, he loved her but nothing could ever become of it, could it?


	7. Different path

Clinic had started doctor turner and sister Bernadette stood either side of the bed inside the cubicle talk to Mrs Coinson. "Every thing seems to be alright, you just have to take things easy." Said the doctor as the heavenly pregnant woman stood from the bed. "Ha, take it easy with this one on the way and four others at home?!" Replied the woman before leaving the cubicle. "She doesn't seem to be coping very well" commented sister Bernadette as the woman left the cubicle. "She was fine with her last baby but that one was 6 years ago, I think this one was a surprise" she carried on. The doctor made a noise of agreement his mind clearly somewhere else. "Is every thing okay doctor? You seem..distracted." Said the doctor as the doctor looked up from his notes and into her eyes. Everyone he looked into her eyes she felt her legs go weak and her thoughts would get lost. "Sorry sister, I was just thinking of.." He trailed of not wanting to tell what he had been thinking of. His thoughts had been on the time in nonnatus kitchen where they have kissed for a second time. "Of what?" Asked the sister curious to learn what was bothering him. "The other day in nonnatus kitchen.. That was the second time that we.." He felt annoyed with himself for not being able to say the word kiss to her. She took a step forward and placed a hand on his cheek. "I've been thinking about that too, and I was wondering if there was going to be a third time." She reached up a kissed him lightly on the lips. "Your a nun, we can't.." He was stopped by sister Bernadette hushing him. "I've been thinking, a lot, about life outside the order. I feel as if gods path for me has changed." She smiled at the doctor. "Will you come to nonnatus tonight to discuss this further, il tell them we're doing notes." She stopped talking as trixie called for her. "Il see you tonight?" She asked before leaving the cubicle. "Yes" he replied as she left. Both sister Bernadette and Doctor Turner had a un-stoppable smile the rest of clinic, both of then waiting for later that evening and what the future would bring.


	8. Walking the path together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Bernadette and doctor turner have a conversation that changes everything.
> 
> There's a little bit of arguing in this chapter, but they will kiss and make up In chapter 9 :)

"Doctor" greeted sister julienne as she opened the front for of nonnatus to find doctor turner standing their in the rain. "Come in, here to write some notes?" Questioned the nun as the doctor walked past her. The doctor nodded in response to the nuns questions. "Okay, il just get sister Bernadette to help you organize them. The doctors face lit up at the mention of sister Bernadette's name. Sister julienne walked through to the sitting room as the doctor followed behind her, eager to see the nun who made his heart skip a beat each time he saw him. They entered the sitting room to find sister Bernadette sewing in the armchair. "Sister, would you be able to help the doctor with the notes?" Requested sister julienne smiling down at the younger nun. "of course" smiled sister Bernadette. She hated it when one of the other nuns called her "sister" it made her feel as if she was betraying them, leaving them for someone else. Sister Bernadette led the way to the office as the doctor walked along side her. 

They entered the office and sister Bernadette closed the door behind them. She turned to speak but felt the touch of the doctors lips on her own. He slowly lightend the kiss pulling away and looking deeply into her eyes. She smiled widely at him and he responded be placeing a delicate kiss upon her cheek. "Doctor, I wanted to talk to you." Said sister Bernadette the redness in her cheeks slowly fading as she became serious. "Yes. sister, I don't know what your chosen path is bit if I could be on that path with you I would be most honoured." The doctor slowly took the nuns hand his kissed the scar running along her palm. "I will do whatever you want" he said raising his head from the kiss. " if you wish to leave poplar, I will be ready by tomorrow if you wish." The doctor took a step back letting sister Bernadette regain her thoughts. "Leave? Leave poplar. This is my home I couldn't, wouldn't leave!" She felt hurt that he would want to leave. "Unless your ashamed?! That I was a nun!" She raised her voice in annoyance. "No sister, that's not what I meant!" He was also raising his voice. "Doctor, I think it's best if I leave you to yor notes, I was obviously wrong about this..this.. What ever it was." Sister Bernadette turned to walk away. "Wait sister! The doctor grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving. The voices of jenny and trixie approaching made him remove his hand from her arm. "Just as I thought, ashamed." She choked back the tears and left the room. What was she supposed to do?! She had betraide God for a man, whom she thought loved her and she felt guilty for living him, now she thought he didn't and she alone once more. Doctor turner sat at the desk staring pointlessly at black piece of paper. He loved sister Bernadette more than life. He had only said those words for support and now it's seemed they had ruined what future they could of had, what could of been.


	9. All you need is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter where they kiss and make up. I know I said if have it finished sooner but I got a but preoccupied, sorry!   
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Sister Bernadette watched as sister Monica Joan sat in her bedroom chair a blanket wrapped tightly around her. 

"Sister, please get into bed, it's much warmer and-"

"Nonsense, I am perfectly fine here.

"Sister you are still recovering from pneumonia, you need complete bed rest." Sister Bernadette said for the 10th time that hour.

"I have no need for medicine, the planets are in alignment, my health is to improve!"

Sister Bernadette sighed and exited the room. Sister Monica Joan had refused injections, getting into bed and listening to any instructions given by the nurses, nuns and doctor. She knew that if sister Monica Joan carried on like this much longer she would have no choice but to call the doctor. They hadn't spoken for two days, since he had come round to do some notes. She had craved to speak to him, to explain and apologise. She loved him and nothing was going to change that. She walked into the kitchen only to be forced out again by the sound of knocking at the front door. She opened the front door but words failed her when she saw doctor turner standing there.

"May I come in sister?" Asked the doctor the cold air making him shiver. 

"Of course". Sister Bernadette walked back allowing space for the doctor to walk passed.

"Sister julienne asked me if I could come to check on sister Monica Joan. Could I see her?"

"Il show you to her room." Offered the nun beginning to walk down the hall way the doctor following shortly behind. 

They entered the room to find the elderly nun standing by her window which was wide open.

"Sister, you'll catch a chill, and that would only worsen your condition!" Sister Bernadette walked over to assist the nun to her bed. 

"Doctor is just going to do a quick check-up to see how everything is going" explained sister Bernadette as sister Monica Joan Eliot under her bed covers.

After being examined sister Monica Joan felt a wave of tiredness sweep over her as she rested her head in her pillow sleep claimed her. Sister Bernadette indicated for the doctor and herself to leave the room, not wanting to disturb her. 

"She is recovering, just slowly, I think it's best to continue with the bed rest for now and il check in on her later on in the week." Doctor turner turned to walk towards the hall. 

"Doctor?" Sister Bernadette cried out quietly as he turned away. 

"Yes, sister?" He questioned hoping she was thinking the same thing as him. He had missed her. The argument was un-needed and was standing in the way of him being able to speak to her.

"I was wandering if I could speak to you in private?" She knew the other nun and nurses would be in the kitchen, sitting room or garden so she was lost for a private place to talk. She realised one place that no-one would disturb them. 

"If you'd follow me doctor?" Requested the nun walking up the hallway. She stopped outside one of the doors and looked around the corridor to make sure of no prying eyes. As soon as they had entered the room she closed the door shut and stood In behind it.

"I wanted to apologise, for my childish behaviour. I know you were only saying and doing what you think best for me and I am truly grateful. You've been so kind, generous and understanding towards me, I thank you for it." She smiled coyly feeling slightly shy after admitting her feelings to him.

"Sister, Shelagh. I should be the one apologising I just..care so much for you I wouldn't want any harm to come to you. I didn't mean anything I said, please forgive me." He took a step forward his face only centimetres away from hers. "The truth is shelagh... I love you.." He finished his sentence as their lips made contact and words had no need. As they broke the kiss the doctor began to realise where he was.

"Shelagh, is this your room?

"Yes, I'm sorry it's the only place we could have any privacy. She felt slightly embarrassed having chosen to bring him to her room.

"Now that we've kissed and made up so to speak." He smirked slightly.  
"I would like to discuss your chosen path."

"I've been thinking a lot recently, and have decided for certain. I know what I want, who I want. I've been alone for so long, when I'm with you I'm not alone anymore I feel loved and cared for. I adore timothy, he is the sweetest, smartest little boy I know. You both mean the world to me"

"Are you certain?"  
He asked not wanting to push her.

"I am completely certain" she felt a smile spread across her face as they spoke. "I am going to have the paper work sighed and completed my the end of the week," il no longer be a nun." She continued. The thought of not being a nun would of frightened her before, but now she had the doctor and timothy, now she had love.


	10. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Julienne and sister Bernadette (Shelagh) discuss her leaving the order.

Sister julienne sat behind her desk stunned into silents. When sister Bernadette had asked to talk to her she never thought that she felt that way. Sister julienne finally shook the shock off and began to talk.

"You truly wish to leave?" She felt desperate to keep her there.

"I feel as if Gods plan for me has changed sister. I am happy at nonnatus but I want things I can't have in the religious life."

Sister julienne passes the document over to the hands of a shaking sister Bernadette. "Certain" she whispered as she sighed the paper. 

"Is that everything?" Question shelagh handing the sheet back to sister julienne.

"Yes, that's everything.." The nun trailed off not knowing what to say.

Shelagh stood and walked to the sister julienned side of the desk. The nun copied her actions, leaving her standing next to shelagh. 

"Sister, I want to say thank you. When I joint the order I was scared but you helped me a great deal to overcome that fear. Your like a mother to me, and I don't think I would be who I am today without you."

Sister julienne felt tears swelling in her eyes as shelagh spoke. She had always thought of sister Bernadette, or shelagh as she must call her now, as a daughter. She stepped forward and hugged shelagh tightly not wanting to leave go. 

"If you need anything then please don't hesitate to ask, you are always welcome at nonnatus." Sister julienne pulled back from hugging shelagh.

"Thank you sister". She turned away from her and walked from her office.

........

Shelagh sat on the bus making a plan in her head. Patrick didn't know she had left the order yet, she was going to surprise him. She had money, enough to buy a whole new outfit. The bus stopped outside a row of shops and shelagh got off. She cast her eyes around the shops in search for a name. "Grace" she said quietly to herself. She had often heard the girls at nonnatus speak of this shop. She would never of admitted it before but she had always secretly wanted to shop there. As soon as she walked into the shop she found herself drawn a dress. She approached the dress, examining it's details. It was a tight black material finishing slightly above her knee. There were white buttons at the top of the dress making shelagh like it even more. She turned to see a pair of black heels. She hadn't worn heels for over 10 years but felt certain she would soon become used to them. 

.......

Shelagh walked into nonnatus and headed straight for her temporary room. It had been so kind of sister julienne to let her stay while she sorted out accommodation. She slipped into her new dress imminently feeling it's cling tightly to her. The heels made her slightly taller, making her first steps in them shaky ones. She looked into the mirror and didn't recognise who she saw. The reflection was a woman she hadn't seen for 10 years, and she certainly had never been this happy. She walked out of room towards the front door. She almost got out, but Trixie soon stopped her.

"Shelagh! You certainly look very un-nunish." Laughed the blond.

Shelagh simply smiled at her and headed for the front door. She could feel people staring at her as she walked towards Patrick's house. Normally she would walk small steps looking down at her feet to avoid looking at people. Today was differed, today she was shelagh.


	11. New beginnings

Shelagh stood In front of Patricks front door. She had been perfect fine walking to his house but the thoughts and opinions of others soon came to her mind. Was it too much? She had only left the order this morning, patrick didn't even know. " be brave" she whispered to herself taking a step towards the door. After knocking on the door shelagh felt the need to constantly smooth down her dress and flatten her hair. When she heard someone opening the door she stood still fear engulfing her body and mind. 

"Hello" said the cheery voice of timothy.   
"How can I help you?" Shelagh suddenly realised he didn't recognise her. Shelagh stood in silence for a few moments not knowing what to say 

"Sister Bernadette?!" Timothy shouted  
"Why are you wearing the wrong clothes? Is your habit in the wash?" Asked the curious boy. 

"I'm not going to be wearing a habit anymore, is your father in?" She didn't feel quite ready to answer such question yet, although she was certain there would be lots more asked by less forgiving people.

"Dads in his study, il get him now."  
Says timothy running to his father leaving Shelagh standing in the hall way. Being left alone she turned her affection to a picture handing on the wall. In the picture a women held a baby. The woman had the same colour hair as timothy and shelagh grinned as she noticed she and timothy had the same grin. 

"That's me and my mum." Shelagh jumped hearing timothy speak from behind her. 

"She was very pretty." She smiled looking back at the picture. 

"Everyone says I look like her, but I don't see it." He sighed.

"Of course you look like her! You have the same colour hair and your smiles match perfectly!" She said trying to reassure the boy.

"Dad wanted me to show you through to the living room." He turned and starting walking as shelagh followed.

After five minuets of talking to timothy about different types of butterfly's the living room door opened and patrick entered 

"Sorry I took so long I had paper work and-" he stopped as shelagh stood up to greet him. 

"Shelagh? You look beautiful". He stood unable to speak. "Timothy go and do your homework." 

"But dad I've only got maths and it's easy!" He complained wanting to stay. "Timothy, homework now!" Demanded his father trying to get rid of the boy to be alone with shelagh. After frowning at his father timothy said goodbye to shelagh and left the room sulking. 

Shelagh felt an awkwardness arise between her and patrick as timothy left the room. "Shelagh, I didn't realise you were leaving today, I would of picked you up." He said filling the silence. 

"I wanted to surprise you." She laughed. The idea of this "surprise" was turning into a disaster in shelaghs mind. All the emotions of the past months cane flooding back to shelaghs and she felt uncontrollable tears sliding down her face.

"Shelagh, what's wrong. I haven't upset you have I? He begged for an answer. He couldn't bare the thought that he could of upset her so much she was reduced to tears.

"Patrick, I just don't know what to do. I love you and timothy but what's going to become of all this? I want to be with you. I have nothing and no-one besides nonnatus and the people in it. She dries the tears from her eyes as he squeezed her hand for support.

"I love you, and I want you to stay with me. I was planning in asking you later on, I didn't want to scare you away. If that's how you feel I would very much like to ask you now. Shelagh, will you marry me?" He looked into her eyes and saw her face light up. "Oh patrick" she hugged him tightly as he buried his head in her hair. "Yes, I will, I will marry you." She smiled at him. "And I want to as soon as possible I want to be a family, the three of us." She could feel her hair spinning. "Well then, why don't we get married this week? You me and Timothy?"

"This week?! So next week I will be Mrs turner." She laughed slightly at the thought. 

Shelagh and patrick sat in the living room until late that evening talking of wedding plans and how much their lives will change, for the better.


	12. Timothy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy finds out about the engagement of his father and shelagh

Wedding plans-

"Did you tell them?" Asked patrick as shelagh got in the car.

"I'm afraid I rather lost my nerve, I was going to but they all seemed so busy and.." She trailed of trying to think of other reasons.

"Shelagh? What's the matter, you seem a bit..upset." He reached over to her lap taking her hand in his.

"I've just been thinking that's all. Patrick would it be okay.. If..If..we..umm-"

Shelagh, you can ask me anything, please tell me what you want. He looked deeply into her eyes making butterflies appear in her stomach. She looked away and began to talk

"Patrick, what with me leaving the order to quickly and then you proposing, I'm not sure how everyone will react. I just had a silly idea. We could get married without telling everyone then announce it the next day maybe? I just want to be your wife patrick and the sooner the better. She turned to find Patricks fave only centimetres from her own.

"Shelagh mannion, we could get married on the moon for all I care! If at the end of the day we're married and your happy then I am completely fine with anything you want. He leaned in to kiss her, carefully making sure no-one saw them. When he pulled back he was greeted by the warm smile of his fiancée.

"Come on" he said turning is attention back to he steering wheel. "Timothy will be back from cubs soon, and I think it's time we tell him."

"Indeed" she smiled at they drove from nonnatus, her old home, to Patricks house, where she would be spending the rest of her life with the people she loved the most. 

They pulled up outside Patricks house, as he got out and walked around to shelaghs side to open the door for her she noticed it. He wasn't wearing his wedding ring anymore. She had never seen him without it, his hand looked bare. If, as he had suggested, they were to get married very soon he would have another ring to wear, but what was to become of his other one? She was brought out of her thoughts as patrick held his hand out helping her out of the car. 

"Thank you, dearest" she smiled. He was such a gentleman, although that did leave her slightly worried about how he may be, well, on their honey moon. He had such respect and care for her she doubted he would want to do anything to hurt her but it would be there honey moon after all, and she wanted to be a good wife. They walked into the house to be faced with silence. 

"Timothy will be back in about ten minuets, he's planning a camping holiday in cubs" he laughed. Timothy had was very excited, having never been camping before patrick doubted he realised what is was actually like. Patricks only memory of camping was as a child with a few friends, he had no sleep and the noise of thunder made him want to be at home, safely in his bed.

"Patrick? What do you think timothy will say? I don't want to upset him or-"

"Shelagh" patrick interrupted. "Timothy adores you, almost as much as his father does." A cheeky grin spread across his face.

"Thank you patrick, for everything" 

"Everything would be nothing without you, my love." He leaned in but as his lips were about to meet hers they stopped the front door making them sit upright again. 

"I'm here Tim!" Shouted patrick into the hallway.

Timothy came running into he living room school bag handing from his arms. "Dad guess what-". He stopped realising his father was not alone. "Hello, shelagh." Greeted the boy, slightly confused on why she was there. 

"Hello timothy, you certainly seem excited!" She giggled trying to calm her nerves. 

"Yes, they've said we can go camping on Saturday! Where going to be leaving at 4 and they've told us we need warm jumpers and sleeping bags and.." He stopped filling his lungs with air ready for another sentence. 

"Timothy, would you mind sitting down?" Asked his father talking the boys pause as a chance to talk.

"Have I done something wrong?" Asked timothy as he slowly approached the seteé. 

"No timothy dearest, we just want to talk." Shelagh reassured him.

We? Thought timothy. What did they mean by we? Dad and shelagh had been acting very strange recently. Both seemed happier but every time timothy saw them together they were always sitting quite close together and the hands were nearly touching. That was the sort of thing that people that like each other do, he thought. But this was dad and shelagh, he must be imaging things he finally decided. 

"Timothy, shelagh and I, we have something very important to discuss with you." Patrick held shelaghs hand within his own. This action did not go unnoticed be timothy, who's eyes widened with the scene before him. 

"Shelagh and I, would like very much to get married, timothy." He said within one breath waiting for the child's reaction.

"Married?" Asked the now very confused boy. "But.. But.. Married?"

"I'm sorry timothy, I don't want to pressure you into a decision, I should probably leave.." Shelagh stood up put was knocked down again by timothy hugging her.

"When is the wedding?! Will there be cake? Can I have bryl-creem?" The boy had hundreds of questions for the couple. 

"Slow down, Tim." Chuckled his father. We want to get married this week actually, if that alright with you?"

"That would be great! I'm going to have a family! He hugged shelagh tightly and patrick watched in amazement at how much the boy wanted the marriage.

"And yes Tim there will be cake!" His father added winking at shelagh who blushed and turned her attentions to timothy.

"Now, what was this about bryl-creem?" Asked shelagh a smile spreading widly across her face.


	13. Reactions

Shelagh sat on the settee closing her eyes in disbelief. She was "shelagh Turner" now and the idea thrilled her. She was now a wife to a man she adored and a mother to timothy, the boy who she'd thought of as a son long before he actually was. She heard the foodsteps of patrick and timothy coming towards the sitting room.

"I've got everything ready now" smiled Tim dropping a heavy bag to he floor.  
"Jack said he'll come and call for me" 

"Are you sure you don't want us to drive you?" Asked shelagh her voice concerned.

"No, it's okay. We're getting the bus there any way." He was about to say more but a knock on the door made him run to answer it. Patrick followed his son to the door leaving shelagh alone. 

"Remember what I said Tim? Don't tell anyone about shelagh and I. We'll discuss sort that out." He ruffled his hair. 

"Okay dad, bye!" Shoted Tim opening the front door to jack. 

"Bye doc!" Said jack as soon as patrick had seen him. The two boys ran from the house. It was then patrick realised, he was alone with shelagh. He walked back towards the sitting room seeing her sitting quietly on the edge of the seteé her hands firmly held together on her lap. 

"Shelagh, I was wondering.."

"Yes patrick?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to nonnatus? To... Tell them perhaps?"

"Tell them.." She was now terrified. What would her sisters say? But they weren't her sisters anymore. What would the community think?! She knew there would be rumours but she hadn't considered the level they could reach once everyone had heard about the marriage. But she had to be brave, she loved patrick and he loved her back, so there is no wrong. 

"Yes patrick, I'd quite like to tell them. If you don't mind?"

"Of course not, shall we go?" He offered his hand to shelagh which she gladly took. He pulled her up so she was flush again this body. 

"Well then mrs Turner." He loved calling her that, and by the look on her face when he said it so did she. He pressed a feather light kiss to her lips before turning around and heading for the door as she followed behind.   
..................

"What do you think they'll say?" She asked nervously playing with the wedding ring on her left hand. 

"Shelagh, don't worry. I'm sure they'll be happy that we're happy. He brought her left hand to his lips and kissed the ring on her finger. 

"Shall we go in?"

She replied with a smile as walked around the car to open the door for her.  
.................

"Oh, hello! We were wondering where you got to shelagh! Sister Evangelina's been complaining about having to wait for you! Laughed trixie who had opened the door to the pair. Doctor Turner must have given her a lift, she thought. What other reason could there be for them being together. 

"Is everyone having lunch?" Questioned shelagh hoping to tell then all at once. 

"Yes, come on! Or sister Evangelina will be eating the chair legs! Joked the blond. Who was slightly confused when doctor turner entered with her.

"I won't be eating with you I'm afraid trixie, il be going home." Shelagh said without realising her mistake.

Trixie had no time to ask her what she had meant when they entered the dining room. 

"At last! Huffed sister Evangelina. "Now can we finally eat!" 

"Sister? I hope you don't mind but I or rather we" she looked at patrick. "Have an announcement to make." She watched as all nuns and nurses looked and then waiting for her to speak. She suddenly Patricks hand on the small of her back. She watched as only Trixie noticed his action and her face was a picture of shock. 

"We..we..umm-". She stuttered struggling to find the words.

"Come on, out with it! We haven't got all day." Shouted sister Evangelina. 

"We got married." Patrick said his hand moving from the small of shelaghs back to her hand.

Shelagh looked around the room to see all faces turned white with mouths open in shock. 

"Married.." Sister julienne looked at the couple in confusion. "But when?" She finally managed to ask. 

"This morning, we got married this morning." Shelagh replied looking down at her feet.

The shock finally left the faces of the nurses and joyfully expressions replaced them. Shelagh was swept into a hug my chummy, jenny, trixie and Cynthia all saying their congratulations. 

"We have to be going now." She said noticing the nuns still hadn't said a word, even sister Monica Joan was silent, shelagh had never seen her so quiet. She held Patricks hand tightly and left nonnatus fearing what the nuns thought.


	14. The wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's shelagh and Patricks wedding night, but will all go as planned?

Shelagh and patrick stood in the hall way of what was now 'their' house. She had been silent the whole car journey back from nonnatus, the lack of response from the nuns still bothering her. They stood in silence for a few minuets until patrick money towards the sitting room with shelagh following behind. He came to a sudden stop before reaching the living room causing shelagh to walk into him. She was obviously too lost in her thoughts to even notice the steps she was taking. After an awkward apology from shelagh patrick reached out and took her hand. 

"Shelagh, are you okay? You've hardly spoken since we left nonnatus." He stroked his thumb over the palm of her hand.

"Honestly patrick I'm fine." She smiled trying to reassure him but he was still unconvinced.

"if your sure.." He trailed off as her sky piecing eyes stared into his as if she could see straight through him. He could of staid like that for hours, days even, just looking into her eyes. His gaze wondered down to where there hands were linked. Shelagh have gave a quick squeeze to his hand as he looked back at her face. He studied her face pleading it to tell him what she wanted. He knew if was there wedding night and there was the detail of the 'consummation' to deal with, but for now her happiness was all that mattered. 

He saw her wince slightly as if she was in pain and suddenly the doctor with in him sprang to the surface. "Shelagh?" He freed his hand from her grasp and took it to her forehead to take her temperature. 

"Patrick I'm fine, it's just a small headache. I get then from time to ever since my time on the sanitation." She finished quietly. 

"Shelagh, I know you think that because tonight is our wedding night we'll have to..well, I just want you to know we don't **have** to do anything at all. Of you have a headache all we'll do tonight is sleep, I want you to be happy." He smiled 

 

"Thank you, patrick." She smiled coyly and looked towards the floor.

"Come on. I don't know about you but I'm tired. I'm looking forward to being able to hold my lovely new bride as I sleep. After all Timothy is away tomorrow night as well, maybe then would be a Better time?" He suggested

Yes, I think I'd like that very much." She whispered her eyes still fixed on the floor. She only looked up when patrick began walk slowly to the stairs, talking her with him.


	15. First of many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, it had been rather a long time since I read this story!
> 
> Here's the morning after.

A light breeze drifted along the streets of poplar, not a cloud in the sky to darken the day of the occupants. However, it was a going to take more than a sunny day to improve Shelagh Turners mood. She loved her husband, even if they had only been married for one-day, despite the fact he had done nothing but snore all night! She had had varied expectations for her wedding night, but trying to stop her new husband from snoring all night was not one of them! Giving up on trying to get any sleep, shelagh turned to the window, listening to the noises of the world out side. Turning pack to face Patrick she could have sworn there was a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. If she didn't know any better, she'd have said he spent his wedding night in quite the traditional matter! He must have felt her eyes on him because the next thing she knows is she's being swept into his harms, falling heavily against his chest. 

"Patrick Turner!" 

"Yes, Shelagh Turner?" 

She would have continued in berating him, had she not been so pleased to hear her new name.

"Is everything alright, my love? You look a bit tired"

"Oh, thats what every new bride wants to hear from her husband!" She giggled into her pyjama clad chest.

"I just meant you don't seem very awake, did you sleep alright?"

"Now tha you mention it Patrick, there was one thing keeping me awake" 

She was about to mention the snoring, but looking down into his eyes she changed her mind.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, I may had been kept awake by the thoigjt of a certain doctor"

"We can't have that now can we" he laughed rolling her over and swiftly covering her lips with his.

 

THE END


End file.
